


day 5 [oisuga]

by thediabeticdisaster



Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually that's a lie, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cold Weather, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Heartache, Holidays, I Tried, I didn't try at all, I just wanted to finish this, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Winter, actually this is like fast burn, angsty fluff, but it just gets you a little down, cuz I'm lazy, eventually, for this soulmate au, hes sappy like that, hq12daysofrarepairs, hq12daysofrarepairs2020, hq12daysofxmas2020, i made this the fastest it could be, i wanna make that clear, i'm ashamed of this tbh, idk - Freeform, if you aren't around your soulmate a lot, instead of slow burn, it just helps if you're close to each other, like darling and love and sweet, not really sad, oh yeah, oikawa uses a LOT of pet names, oisuga, or - Freeform, please don't read it, please it's my favorite au, they're not dependent on each other tho, this is more fic-like than the other works in this series, you can function and enjoy life ofc, you can pinpoint the exact moment i lost motivation lmao, you feel a little like something is missing, you get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: day 5 for 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs based off of prompts by @gobyrdietoday's rarepair is oikawa/sugawara, and they're apart for the holidays :(
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	day 5 [oisuga]

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this oneshot was actually the reason i decided to do this event in the first place!!! it was the first thing that i thought of and wrote out, and yet i'm still late posting it and it's half unfinished lmao
> 
> also the prompt was heartache and i didn't do it justice oops
> 
> ooc warning bc i'm trash

Sugawara Koushi loved his boyfriend. He really did. This was a fact that he reminded himself of as he sat on the edge of his - no,  _ their _ \- bed and tried to listen to what Tooru was telling him. 

He abruptly zoned back in as he heard a loud sigh and then a chuckle from the other end of the line. “You haven't heard a word I said, have you?” 

Suga flushed, embarrassed at being caught in the act. “Sorry.”

“Aww, Mr. Refreshing! No need to apologize! Except, you weren't paying attention to me, which, I have to say, is very rude of you.” Tooru’s voice lilted up and down as he spoke, and Suga’s heart skipped a beat at the carefully hidden affection masked by teasing in his tone. 

But then the full realization of what Tooru had been talking about crashed down on him again, and he couldn't help the slump that filled his shoulders or the hurt that crept into his words as he whispered out, “You said you'd be home for the holidays.”

Oikawa dropped the joking act immediately. “I know, darling, but something's come up and I really can't get away. I'm so sorry.” 

Sugawara could hear the genuine apology and regret in what his boyfriend was saying, and immediately decided to completely forgive him. It was bad enough that they were going to be apart for Christmas without him holding an invisible grudge. 

Someone shouted something in the background on Tooru’s end, and he responded with a snarky, “Yeah, yeah,” and suddenly Suga couldn't breathe because he could  _ picture _ Oikawa doing that, the little smirk that tugged at his lips, and the carefree way he flapped his hands at someone to wave them off and - was it possible that Tooru was cheating on him? 

Suga shook his head firmly to dispel the negative thought. Oikawa Tooru was many things, but a cheater wasn’t one of them. That wasn’t something that he’d do. 

He was shuffling around on the other end, so Suga cleared his throat. “Okay. I can’t pretend I’m not disappointed, but I know you’d be here if you could.”

“Yeah,” Tooru agreed, voice cracking slightly.

“I love you.”   
  
“Love you too, Mr. Refreshing.” 

The call disconnected, and Suga was left staring at his phone. He had really been looking forward to seeing Oikawa. It had been, what, six months since they’d last seen each other? Whatever it was, it was too long. 

\---

Suga had been out buying groceries. If Tooru wasn’t going to be here, then he was going to spend Christmas with his family. 

He was walking home, humming the line of a pop song he’d heard on the radio earlier, when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. 

“Oh, Mr. Refreshing~” A voice sang.

“Tooru?” Suga turned, and there he was, all brown hair and glasses and rumpled clothes and  _ real.  _ “Tooru!”

He dropped the groceries and  _ ran, _ and then they were hugging and Tooru was kissing his forehead and murmuring, “Hello, love,” and maybe they were both crying a little and that was fine because they were both here and okay. 

(“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Suga later accused, and Tooru snorted. “It had to be a surprise!” “I can’t believe you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> this has nothing to do with the fic but uhhhh
> 
> childhood trauma squad say hey


End file.
